


Annoying (But Adorable) Habits

by thegeekywhovian



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-28
Updated: 2017-08-28
Packaged: 2018-12-20 18:48:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11927022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegeekywhovian/pseuds/thegeekywhovian
Summary: The Doctor had some really annoying (but adorable) habits





	Annoying (But Adorable) Habits

Looking down the corridor of the crowded subway carriage, you could spot the Doctor’s tall form towering over everyone. He latched onto your eyes, and then poked out his tounge, crossing his eyes at the same time.

You burst into laughter, not caring that you got some strange looks from other passengers. Donna , who was sitting next to you didn’t say anything, but just rolled her eyes in annoyance at his and your behaviour. 

Him pulling a face in public may be against all rules of dignity, but to you it was adorable.

Especially when he was wearing those glasses. 

You were grinning for the rest of the trip.

**Author's Note:**

> Of course I don't own Doctor Who.


End file.
